


ART: Yesterday

by karovie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Lance in the rain, Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karovie/pseuds/karovie
Summary: Art for "yesterday" by spacegaykogane





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knifeboye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifeboye/gifts).



 

read the fic! :D   http://archiveofourown.org/works/8669125/chapters/19873240

 

artwork on tumblr: http://karoviesart.tumblr.com/post/157374787956/for-dearest-spacegaykogane-3-illustration-for


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the upcoming chapter ;)

 

On tumblr: http://karoviesart.tumblr.com/post/159418348926/art-for-the-upcoming-chapter-of-yesterday-by

 

go read the fic!!! http://archiveofourown.org/works/8669125/chapters/19873240


End file.
